


Treetops

by MissTeaVee



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: A plant Toa goes to Visit the Air Toa who shares her realm.Tumblr import





	Treetops

You pause, taking a precarious perch fearlessly, surveying the world below, trees and more trees. You see little that others would find interesting, but to you, the deep, wet forest is resplendent and full of life. This is your Relm, your Home, and you know every tree, every danger, every villager. If you were to cock your head, you would hear the drums, echoing joyfully through the forest. A constant accompaniment to the quick beat of your heart as you push yourself as fast as you can go. You leap across to another tree, a whippy branch that bends under the weight of your fall, then springs you skyward as you laugh at the game.

Your hands unerringly grab a branch and your momentum swings you around it; you let go, flipping easily through the air and landing crouched on the smooth wood. The tree is alive, and strong, full of itself, and joy for its own life and the sun above. Briefly you lean on the mighty trunk just to take in, then off you go again, striving northwards, leaping and swinging upwards all the while. He who you are seeking its near the temple at island’s tip, and you could fast-travel from tree to vine to root, but more fun is to had by vine-swinging, way-finding.

When you land beside your Region Partner, he doesn’t even look up, busy helping the Le-Matoran weaver. But his head tilts slightly towards you, and you know he’s smiling even with his eyes focused on his hands. The Matoran flicks his eyes up to meet yours briefly before returning to the silken cords of bright colour he is combining. You wait with exaggerated patience until your most-loved Brother-Twin finally acknowledges you.

“Yes, Sister-twin?” He says, green Kanohi curved in a curious grin. You crouch beside him and smile back.

“I would like to borrow your mask,” You say. “Trade?”

His blink is of confusion. “What does my Tree-talking sister want with my Akaku? Evil plans, lying?” His smile becomes teasing. You roll your eyes, but smile anyways.

“Just want to look-see at what I can looksie at.” You say. He shrugs.

“Sure. Safe-return it in same condition or I will forever keep yours.”

You laugh and slip your mask off, then pull on his. The Le-matoran weaver looks on in interest. You set your mask on his bare face before putting his on your face. The weaver looks between you two Toa a moment, then laughs.

“You two toa-heros looks so funny-strange in each other’s masks!” He declares. You look at your Kanohi Rode on the Air-toa’s face, and are forced to agree; it does look strange.

 


End file.
